Halloween
by Amina Bella
Summary: Joanne encounters Michael Myers. Or, so she thinks. MOJO. Sleep deprivedly written. Oneshot.


**Halloween**

It was a chilly Halloween evening, and Maureen lay on the couch with Joanne, who was laying on top of her with a blanket cuddled under a giant comforter watching "Halloween". Joanne, who is _horrified_ of horror movies, hid her face in her girlfriend's chest with the blanket over her head for half of the movie. Every once in a while she'd peak an eye out to see what was happening, then quickly retreat back under the blanket. Everytime she heard the music that signaled that Michael Myers was going after his prey, she'd jump, causing Maureen to laugh.

An hour or so later, the credits rolled for the movie. Maureen tried to sit up, but was weighed down by a now sleeping Joanne.

"Jo? Jo, get up I have to pee really bad!" Maureen said loudly. Joanne didn't move.

Maureen shook her. Nothing.

Maureen cleared her throat before screaming, "AHH! Michael Myers is in the house!" causing Joanne's eyes to snap open and practically fly three feet in the air.

"WHERE?!" She asked, from under the blanket, clutching on to Maureen for dear life.

Maureen smirked. "No where. I just had to wake you up so I could go pee." She explained.

"You're such a bitch." Joanne breathed before laying back on top of the diva.

"Um, Joanne, did you not here me? I have to pee! GET UP!"

"You're going to leave me alone?! What if he gets me!" Joanne said with all seriousness, her eyes wide with fear.

Maureen rolled her eyes as she pushed off her girlfriend.

"He's not real, doofus. Now, excuse me while I pee for the next three days!" She said quickly, sprinting down the long hallway, leaving a mortified Joanne alone.

Joanne sat alone on the couch, the comforter wrapped around her body with only her eyes showing. It was rather windy outside which caused the trees to blow and scratch up against the kitchen window, promting the lawyer to close her eyes and fall over on her side, wrapping the blanket tightly around her.

A little while passed and Maureen had yet to emerge from the bathroom. Nervously, Joanne sat up, and poked her head out from the blanket and peared down the long, dark hallway; the only form of light was the light shinning from under the bathroom door. Frantically, Joanne jumped off the couch and ran as fast as she could down the hallway. She quickly opened the door, stepped in and then shut it. She slowly turned around.

"Did you fall in or somethi--" Joanne stopped when she saw that Maureen wasn't in the bathroom.

"Maureen?" The now anxiety filled lawyer asked. She quickly pulled back the shower curtain. She wasn't there.

"Oh shit." Joanne breathed. Suddenly, she tensed up when she felt the presense of another person in the room with her. She didn't even hear the door open...but she heard it close. Joanne stood still, the blood running cold in her veins. _"It's just Maureen."_ She told her self before slowly turning around and facing a figure with a black leather jacket and a white mask clad around it's face.

Joanne was so scared she didn't even scream. She just stood there, a look of shock and horror embeded on her face. Without even thinking, Joanne reached down and grabbed the plunger and whacked the person in the face, causing them to fall to the side, leaving just enough room for the lawyer to run.

"MAUREEN!" Joanne screamed, tears building in her eyes as her feet fastly carried her down the hall and into the living room. She was nowhere. She quickly looked back and noticed the person wasn't following her. Tears started to trail down her face as she ran into their bedroom. She flipped on the light, locked the door and hid between her dresser and the wall, her body shaking with pure fear. She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face on them, silently praying for Maureen to come save her.

Her body flew up without realizing it when she heard Maureen scream.

"Maureen?!" Joanne yelled, as she nearly busted down the door to get into the living room, not even caring if she got hacked into little tiny pieces, she just wanted her girlfriend to be okay.

"Maureen!" Joanne yelled again when she didn't see anyone in the living room, she did a three sixty and eyed the kitchen, still not seeing her. She cautiously walked down the hallway with her fists balled up. Just as she was about to turn into her office, she felt an arm snake around her throat and a gloved hand cover her mouth. She let out a scream but it was muffled. Tears poured down her face as she kicked her legs and tried to pry the hand from her mouth, but she wasn't strong enough. She felt herself being pulled back into the living room and before she knew it she was pushed up against the wall with the person behind her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The person said, their voice was husky and almost inaudible. Joanne tennsed up when she felt an invading hand slip up her shirt, their hand running over her stomach lightly. She let out a scared whimper and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

The person removed their hand and placed them on the lawyer's shoulders, forcing her to turn around. Taking the oppertunity, Joanned raised her hand and punched the person in the face and took off toward her room, quickly locking it. She leaped up on the bed and attempted to hide behind the mount of pillows that were there. She picked one up and clung onto it for dear life as she heard the preditor picking the lock. She cowered down and hid her face.

A few minutes later, she heard the door handle stop jiggiling.

"Joanne."

Joanne opened one eye and peared out from behind the pillow. She slowly sat up and tossed the pillow aside when she saw who was in front of her.

"Maureen Michele Johnson, I am going to _kill _you." Joanne said through clenched teeth. Maureen stood in front of her with a black leather jacket and a white mask in her hand, and a smug grin was on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Pookie! But, I couldn't stop myself!" Maureen tried to stifle the loud laugh she felt coming.

Joanne wiped the tears off her face and crawled off the bed.

"Well, don't stop yourself for sleeping on the couch tonight." Joanne growled as she brushed past Maureen back into the living room, not wanting to look at her right now.

"Aw, Jo, you're shaking." Maureen stated, walking behind her angry girlfriend.

"No, shit, Maureen! I just spent 10 minutes running and hiding from a person who I thought killed my girlfriend and was going to hack me into nothing!" Joanne yelled, more tears ran down her face as she remembered everything.

Maureen's face twisted with guilt as she walked toward her and wrapped her arms around her.

"You knew I was horrified, Maureen! You know I didn't even want to watch that stupid movie, but I did it anyway because I knew you wanted to watch it!" Joanne just stood there, as Maureen ran her hands soothingly up and down her back.

"I'm sorry. I was just having fun." Maureen said as she pulled back, looking Joanne in the eye, who had a fresh stream of tears sliding down her face.

"Aww, baby, I really am sorry! I feel horrible now! Please stop crying."

Joanne stared at the floor. "Well, I hope you had fun."

She slowly brought her gaze up to Maureen's face. Her right cheek was slightly bruised.

"What happend to your face?" Joanne asked, momentarily forgetting about what just happend.

"You punched me, remember?" Maureen grinned, running her fingertips over her cheek.

Joanne quickly became mad again, the memory flooding her mind. "Yeah, well...that's what you get." She said bitterly, walking back into the bedroom.

"I'm going to bed." Joanne announced, entering their room, Maureen followed behind her.

"Am I still sleeping on the couch?" She asked, trying to hide the smirk on her face. She couldn't believe Joanne was going to make her sleep on the springy, uncomfortable couch for something this petty.

Joanne sighed and rolled her eyes. "No."

She crawled into bed, pulling the blanket tightly around her. "Turn off the light." She said before turning away from Maureen's side of the bed.

Maureen did what she was told and climbed into bed herself, not bothering to snuggle up with Joanne. She didn't want to make her any more angry than she was now.

Joanne heard the wind blow harshly outside, causing a tree branch to scratch at their window. Joanne gasped and quickly rolled over into Maureen's embrace. She hid her face in the crook of the diva's neck, and flung her left leg inbetween Maureen's.

Maureen wrapped her left arm around her waist and placed her right hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair, trying her best to comfort her.

"I'm still really mad at you." Joanne said against Maureen's neck a few minutes later.

"I know." Maureen replied, letting her head fall to the side, resting it against Joanne's forehead.

"I am sorry I punched you though." She let out a small giggle.

Maureen smirked. "It's okay."

Joanne snuggled closer, her right hand running through the diva's long curls. "I forgive you."

Joanne ran her fingertips over face. "I forgive you too." She whispered, dragging her fingertips over the diva's collarbone, and down her arm.

Maureen smiled and kissed Joanne on the forehead, letting her soothing touch lure her into a dreamless slumber.

----------

**Hm, yeah. That was semi, sorta lame. But I just felt the need to write it because I'm moving tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be able to get back on and write again. But, I hope you atleast sort of enjoyed it. Review!!!**


End file.
